


Punishment

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Gladnis, INSIDE of him, IgNoct, Kinky, M/M, Noct got 2 big peeners~~~~~, Threesome, gladnoct - Freeform, hooker!Gladio, lmao Noct is like 26 in this and Ignis is 38
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Ignis came off as a normal and perfect husband who tended to be romantic and so sweet. But little did anyone know how kinky he can truly be with his beloved husband, Noctis.Written for the kinkmeme that requested rich businessman!Ignis/Young lover!Noctis. I hope you like it~





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> thIS HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF THE LONGEST ONE-SHOTS I HAVE WRITTEN
> 
> It was very fun to write though- Enjoy!

Ignis came off as a normal and perfect husband who tended to be romantic and  _ so _ sweet. But little did anyone know how kinky he can truly be with his beloved husband, Noctis. 

 

This is the fifth time that he sent his dear off to handle a couple of “errands” for him. He set his book down and got up off of the couch when he heard the doorknob of the front door slowly turn, being able to tell that Noctis planned on coming in sneakily. 

 

He made his way over to the door and folded his arms, already glaring daggers at where Noctis’ face will appear. After the door opened, his husband nearly jumped at the immediate sight of hum, “I-Ignis-”

 

“What took you so long, darling? It should have taken you only a half an hour.” 

 

“Well, I, uh,” Noctis lowered his gaze to the floor. “You always send me to these.. Weird guys.” 

 

“Weird? What do you mean by that?” 

 

“I-I can’t really say-”   
  


“Tell me,  _ darling.” _

 

Noctis glanced up at him with a smirk, “They’re pretty damn big, way bigger than y-” He let out a sharp gasp of surprise as Ignis shoved him against the wall, cutting off his sentence.

 

“How unfaithful, I should punish you.” Since this is about the fifth time Ignis is to punish him, Noctis knows what’s in store, so he pulled on Ignis’ jacket and whined. 

 

“Iggy, c-come on-”

 

“You seem to want this,” Ignis slid his leg to in between Noctis’ and gently rubbed against him, causing his lover to whimper and pull him down for a kiss. 

 

As soon as their lips meet, Ignis closed the door then lifted Noctis and carried him to their room, soon pinning him to the bed. Noctis wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist and yanked the buttons off his shirt undone then slid the shirt off his husband’s shoulders, he tried to trace his fingers along his bicep but Ignis grabbed his hands and pulled them to above his head. “Such an eager little horny kitten, aren’t you?” 

 

His husband lifted his hips up against his in desperation, “C-come on..” 

 

Ignis clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Dear.. you are quite impatient today.”

 

“W-well, how can I not be when you're teasing me like this?” 

 

“You’re the one who couldn’t keep your hands off of other men,” Noctis turned his head away from the other and didn’t make anymore eye contact with him until Ignis slowly grinded against him. 

 

“F-fuck-” Noctis bit his lip and whimpered as his hard-on was rubbed against.

 

“How does this feel, darling?” 

 

“F-fucking tease..” He mumbled as he tried to grind back against Ignis.

 

“What was that?”

 

“P-please..” He turned his head to place his gaze into the other's eyes, biting his lip hard.

 

“Please?” Noctis tightened his leg around Ignis’ waist and lifts his head to kiss him. 

 

“H-hurry..” As their lips met again, Ignis began to slide Noctis’ pants off, pushing his legs open and from around his waist. 

 

He trailed kisses down Noctis’ jaw and reached for a blindfold beside the bed and slowly pulled it over, careful not to bring the other’s attention to it. He pressed soft kisses to his neck and quickly wrapped the blindfold around his head, shielding his eyes. 

 

“Ignis?” Ignis nibbled on his neck and massaged his ass as he caused his husband to let out small sounds of submission.

 

“Such a little whore you are, I better do something about your behaviour soon,” he tied another blindfold around Noctis’ wrists, replacing the hand that had them pinned then slid off of their bed and made his way to the closet, where he stashed  **_special toys_ ** for situations like this. 

 

“Where are-”

 

“I am right here love, just need to grab a couple of things.” Ignis pulled out a box and glanced over at Noctis with a smirk. “And I believe you are going to  _ love _ what I have in store for you.” 

 

“W-what are you gonna do?” 

 

“You will find out soon enough,” Ignis set the box down on the bedside dresser and pulled out a vibrator and a cock ring. He leaned down and kissed Noctis’ forehead before placing the cock ring onto the tip of his lover’s cock. 

 

“Gods, Ignis, w-what is that?” 

 

“What do  _ you think?”  _ Ignis slicked up the vibrator and rubbed it against the other, earning a whine from him before slowly pushing it in. 

 

“It’s cold-!”

 

“Deal with it, this is part of your  **punishment** .”

 

“B-but Iggy..” Noctis felt his lover’s pair of lips shut him up with a kiss then felt the vibrator wiggle around inside of him, it definitely wasn’t as big as the cock that impaled him earlier, but it did vibrate as it brushed against his bundle of nerves, which had him arching his back and nearly screaming from the strange yet pleasurable sensation. 

 

Ignis wrapped an arm around him and sat him up, pecking his lips a couple of times then moved back when the other tried to move closer for more.

 

“Nuh-uh-uh, darling..” He booped his lover’s nose and pulled him onto his lap, soon pulling the vibrator out of him slowly. He rubbed the head of his cock against Noctis’ entrance, smearing the lube on him. He wrapped Noctis’ legs around his waist as he settled him down onto his cock. 

 

“I am going to fuck the living daylights out of you, satisfied?” Noctis let out a pleasured groan and nodded, clenching his bound hands since he has nothing to grab onto.

 

“Now love, ride my cock like the slut you are.” After hearing his lover’s command, Noctis attempted to lift himself up but had some difficulty doing so since his legs are wrapped around his waist. Ignis grew impatient and tightened his grip on Noctis’ waist as he slammed him down onto his cock, causing his lover to gasp and bite his lip.

 

“Heh, look what we have here. Getting all the fun without me?” Noctis turned his head, recognizing that voice, it was the man from earlier-!!

  
  
  
  


_ “Gladiolus, I need you to do something for me,” Ignis slowly spun his small amount of whiskey around as he twisted the ring on his finger. _

 

_ “Yea?” Gladiolus, Ignis’ closest friend and business partner, sipped his rum and turned his body to face him. “It better be important.” _

 

_ “Oh, it is. And for what you do as side job, I am sure you will enjoy this,” This caused Gladiolus to raise an eyebrow. Is Ignis just pulling his leg or does he really-? _

 

_ “If you’re curious to how I know your.. Dirty little secret, then ask Prompto. That boy can never be trusted with secrets.”  _

 

_ “Damnit Prom-” Gladiolus let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temple, “Alright, what do you need?” _

  
  
  
  
  


“I gotta admit..” Gladiolus walked to the bed and smirked, “Even with that blindfold on, he isn’t too bad looking.” Noctis shuddered when Gladiolus blew hot air in his ear, “Very.. fuckable.” 

 

“Careful with him, he has never had more than one inside.”

 

**More than one?** As Noctis questioned what Ignis meant by this, his husband slid his hands to his asscheeks and spread them, lifting him up so Gladiolus could enter him as well.

 

After being filled with two cocks, Noctis buried his face in Ignis’ neck and trembled, nearly crying from the pain. His husband rubbed his back and nuzzled, “I know darling, it will get better, I promise.. Breathe.”

 

Noctis took deep breaths with small whimpers in between until the bind around his wrists were untied, giving him freedom to roam his hands. He slid them into Ignis’ hair and pulled on the strands to help cope with how filled he is. 

 

Gladiolus patted his hips, “Heh.. Do you do this to him on a daily basis?” Ignis glared at him and shushed him, letting him know that Noctis doesn’t know about that.

 

“D-daily ba-hn?!” 

 

“Shh darling, it is nothing of importance,” Ignis shifted his hips which caused his cock to move around inside of Noctis and rub against Gladiolus. His husband whimpered and squeezed his legs around him, squirming on his lap. 

 

The older men glanced at each other for a brief moment before slowly thrusting into Noctis. He arched his back and lowered his hands, gently scratching at his back, “Igniiss..”

 

“Enjoying this, love?” 

 

“P-Please..”

 

“Please what?”

 

“More.. F-fuck me!”He removed his hands from Ignis’ back to pull the blindfold off his eyes but his husband grabbed them.

 

“Don’t, you’re going to enjoy this even more so..”

 

Noctis screamed out as the  **_PEENERS_ ** inside of him slammed deeper and harder at different times. His nails dug into Ignis’ back and he attempted to call out his name but could do nothing but cry out, nothing coherent at this point.

 

Feeling as if he’s about to reach his climax, Gladiolus pulled out and walked to the front of Noctis, pumping himself and groaning while doing so.

 

“I-Ig..nis..I-I need to.. C-cum..” Noctis whispered it into his ear since his voice refused to work in a time like this. 

 

“Ah yes, I nearly forgot about the cock ring,” Ignis moved his hand to Noctis’  **_PEENEE_ ** and removed the cock ring then proceeded to fuck the hell out of him, Noctis clung to him and cried out as he reached his peak, dirtying their torsos with his semen. 

 

“Ugh, oh Go-” Gladiolus moaned in a low tone as he milked himself onto Noctis’ face, most of it getting onto the blindfold and his bangs.

 

“Noctis..” Ignis slapped Noctis’ asscheeks and squeezed them as he released into Noctis, filling him up. 

 

“S-so much..” Noctis squeezed around him and shifted, “sticky..”

 

Ignis removed the blindfold from Noctis’ face and smirked, “Ah, look at the number we did on you, did you enjoy that, love?” 

 

His husband stared at him with a red, dirtied face and hazy eyes. He leaned his head onto Ignis’ shoulder and mumbled jumbled nonsense, the older of the two knew that this meant Noctis is tired, so he rubbed his back and pulled out of him gently.

 

“Rest well, Noctis..”


End file.
